


Megalomania

by Corpse_wax



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gunplay, Guns, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Megalomania, Please help me tag this shit, Wilbur lost his damn mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpse_wax/pseuds/Corpse_wax
Summary: Wilbur has officially lost it. So, what happens when you give a crazy man a gun?
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	Megalomania

Tears streamed down Schlatt’s face as he looked at Wilbur behind him. Schlatt was scared for his life. Every bone in his body ached, and his head was throbbing in pain. He tried his best to think happy thoughts, but he was too focused on the gun resting on his temple.

“Well… Look who has the power now, eh Schlatt?” Wilbur chuckled slightly, looking at the trembling man below him. “Wilbur, let’s just talk this out! This is all one big misunderst-” “NO!” Wilbur cut him off, “This is not just “one big misunderstanding.” You took away my power, my country, my everything. You even killed Tommy. He was just a child, Schlatt.” By this point, tears were running down Wilbur’s face as well, his hands shaky. “I… I’m sorry…” Schlatt muttered, looking down. 

He knew Wilbur had gone mad. After losing Tubbo and Tommy, he disappeared without a trace for weeks. Everyone believed he was dead, except Niki. She still held onto the hope that he was still alive, somehow. Schlatt’s thoughts were interrupted by… laughter..?

Wilbur was laughing…? No. He was howling with laughter. He fell on Schlatt, using him as support as he continued his laughing fit. Schlatt looked at him worried, wondering what was so funny to the crazy person who held him at gunpoint. 

After about 5 minutes, Wilbur finally calmed down enough to talk to Schlatt again. He looked down at Schlatt as he moved the gun from his temple to pressed against his lips. Wil simply smiled at him, pure insanity glazed over his eyes. “Say ahh” Wilbur said softly, almost in a whisper. Schlatt simply looked at him with a terrified expression. “Alright, lets try this.” Wilbur huffed. 

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his pocket knife, which really worried Schlatt now. Wilbur took the knife and plunged it into Schlatt’s side. Schlatt screamed in pain, giving Wilbur an opening to slide his gun into Schlatt’s mouth. He looked at Wilbur with wide eyes as the pain from his side was replaced by terror. Muffled screams were all that could be heard from Schlatt as he tried to call for help. He wanted Quackity or, really, anyone to come find him. He just wanted to get away from the megalomaniac before him.

“Sorry doesn’t bring back Tommy or Tubbo. Sorry doesn’t give me back my power, my belongings, my sanity… Sorry means NOTHING to me, Schlatt, just like you. You mean nothing to me.” Wilbur shouted. Schlatt thought he was a dead man, before Wilbur spoke again.

“I’m not going to kill you, Schlatt. I’m not like you. Besides, you don’t deserve to die.” Wilbur was unnaturally calm as he said this. However, hearing this eased Schlatt’s anxiety, as Schlatt visibly relaxed some. Wilbur giggled to himself, watching Schlatt get so comfortable. 

“I’m going to make your life a living hell.” Schlatt’s stomach dropped hearing that. “You’re gonna wish that I killed you, but you’re never going to get that release. You’re stuck with me for the rest of your meaningless life. I’m your ruler now, your EMPEROR. I’m your master now, and you’re never gonna leave.” Wilbur looked at Schlatt with a sadistic smile. “Understood?” Wilbur asked, taking the gun out of Schlatt’s mouth and placing it under his chin, facing up towards his face. Schlatt looked down shamefully. “Y-yes…” Wilbur wasn’t happy with that answer. “Yes what?” 

“Yes sir…”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write a part 2...? 😳👉👈
> 
> But if I did, would you all want smut? If so, what type of kinks/fetishes would you like to see?


End file.
